My Little Magical Girl
by Dark2Ganny
Summary: In a High School Magical Girl A/U, the mane six are selected to stop the darkness from a mystic artifact, lost from a neighboring universe.
1. Prologue to AWAKENING Arc

[Prologue to AWAKENING ARC]

Somewhere far away from Earth – perhaps not even in our realm of existence – there stood upon a mountain a castle of great beauty. It was always Spring on this mountain, and colorful flowers bloomed all around. At the gate, even, there was a tranquil lake.

A young boy walked the short path between his hometown and the castle, carrying a letter for the king.

The guard at the front entrance of the castle was an old acquaintance of this young boy. As ridiculous as that sounds, rest assured it simply means this young boy comes to the castle a lot. You could say he's a royal messenger. Some folk who live in the area have sometimes referred to him as Hermes.

Wait a minute... how do they know of this mythology? We'll hand wave it as coincidence for now.

"Hello, Spike," the guard said in a voice higher than one would expect from a guard. Yes, the general images of guards have really low voices, but this guy sounded like your average, everyday guy. "You've brought a new message for the king, I assume?"

Spike stopped his cheery skipping abruptly at the sound of the guard's voice.

"Yes, I have. This seems pretty urgent, too. Seriously, the Society doesn't put this red stamp on just _anything_."

The young boy looked up at the guard with a serious glint in his purple eyes. It's hard to believe he was the boy skipping merrily up the road without a care in the world just now.

"You idiot," the guard commented on the matter, "if it was so urgent, why are you so laid back? Just head right in. Hurry!"

"Huh?" the boy, not usually so careless, nearly panicked, "Oh, yes! Sorry!" He ran straight through the front entrance into a grand foyer. Several white pillars formed a circle around the mural on the floor, depicting an endless space with several planets and shining stars. On the northernmost side, there was a staircase, which would spiral into a tower, leading to the king's throne room. The boy was very much aware of this, having gone there many times in the past.

As he ran up the spiraling stairs, panting, he remembered what had occurred but hours ago. "Man, this really _is _urgent, huh?" he said to himself, remembering the Society's words.

The chief, wearing a large cloak, was sitting at his desk. "Hurry, Spike! Over here!" he shouted to Spike, who was sitting in the corner of the room, dozing off. The chief finished writing a letter, hurriedly placed it in an envelope, and stamped it with the red stamp, to show that it was urgent. He handed the envelope to Spike. "Listen to me, boy! This must reach the king as quickly as possible! No slacking off! Got it?"

Spike had nodded with a determined look on his face, yet still ended up with his head in the clouds on his way to the castle. Well, he wasn't used to the urgency. Most letters are usually informal "What's going on lately?" type letters.

Reaching the large doors which led to the throne room, Spike shoved his body at them to open them as quickly as possible.

"Sir!" he shouted, falling into the room.

At the end of a red carpet was the throne itself. The occupant was none other than the king of the land. King Galaxia was his name. He was a tall, gangly man. His beard, dark as the night sky during a new moon, reached his waist when he stood. His robe, of varying colors, draped around him.

"Spike, how nice to see you. What is today's business?" Galaxia spoke in a baritone voice. Spike ran up to the king and presented him the envelope. Galaxia immediately reacted to the red stamp and snatched the envelope away, quickly ripping it open to read the contents of the letter. His dark eyes skimmed the words of which the Society chief had written himself.

Galaxia's face became pale. "I see..." he muttered to himself. "Yes, this is very important... Spike!"

Spike stood erect upon hearing his name shouted in such a manner.

"What is it, Sir? What was so urgent?"

"Something awful has happened. Originally, the Society was keeping watch of an artifact we deemed dangerous. Yet... it has gone missing without anyone's notice."

"What?"

"Precisely!" Galaxia shouted, "You see, it disappeared without a trace! This dangerous artifact was being limited in its power by six powerful elements. If it has disappeared, it can only mean it had been developing its power enough while hibernating to break off the six elements. This is dangerous, as it has thus opened a rift in the universe!"

"Sir, I don't understand what any of that means!"

"Put simply, another world is being tainted by dark energy! I need you to go this world and find my daughter, Celestia! She has been watching certain people, as this event was apparently prophecy for no real reason! These people are destined to inhabit the elements and destroy the ancient artifact! Go, Spike! Go!"

"Where!?"

The king stopped with his speech and gave Spike a blank look. He coughed into his hand and continued, "Oh, yes... I should tell you where. I will open a passageway to the world here and now for you to cross over into."

Spike's eyes widened. "Really?"

Galaxia nodded. He walked over to his throne, dramatically taking hold of his scepter. "Stand back, Spike."

The boy did as instructed, and backed up a little. Galaxia held out his scepter and focused all his thoughts into it.

Within minutes, a small portal had opened in the middle of the room. It didn't seem to be three-dimensional, nor did it seem two-dimensional. Spike looked on in amazement. Galaxia was obviously strained by this task. "Ahem... Go, Spike! Go!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The boy clenched his fists, looked onward in determination, and ran head-first into the portal. The "rift" in the universe.

"Good luck, whoever you heroes may be..."

Though, the king didn't know _where _his daughter had gone to watch these six people. He didn't know who these six people were, either. Though, his imagination ran wild with the image of big, buff heroes with lots of muscles and screaming.

Little did he know...

"Huh? Where is this?" Spike asked himself, standing outside a large building. Several teenagers were walking around, wearing the same clothes generally. As if it were their uniforms.

Yes, the story is just beginning...

"Um, excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me where I am?" Spike asked one of the teenagers who passed by.

"Huh? Little kid, are you lost? You're at Yuujou High School." the teenager replied bluntly.

"Y-Yuujou High School...?"

The teenager continued on, though silently asking himself about Spike's hair and eye color. Of course, it wasn't natural coloring in this world.

Yuujou High School. This is where our story will begin.


	2. Light Creeping In

[Chapter 1: Light Creeping In]

"Lock up when you're done, got it?" the head of the library committee told the girl sitting at a table, alone, in the large school library. Normally, the girl would have to leave at this point, but she reads so much, and is at the library so much, the committee has let her stay there without much argument. She locks up the building when she's done – if she doesn't stay overnight – and there's no problem. "Just like usual."

"Yes." the girl, completely engrossed in her book, responded brusquely. Her dark, medium-length hair poured over her shoulders as she leaned in closer to the thick paperback in her hands.

The other remaining library committee member passed by, "Wow, you're amazing, Tsukioka-san!" he commented, "I never have that much focus! And you ace all your tests, too. Sometimes I wonder when you go to class, it really is amazing!" He kept babbling on as he left the building.

Tsukioka blushed slightly, pushing up her glasses and still gazing into the pages of her book. Flipping page after page, without paying much attention to the time.

The quiet atmosphere soon took over. Tsukioka sat in that relatively large building, reading. It was actually quite amazing this school had such a nice library. She had considered joining the committee several times, but she figured it wouldn't change much anyway.

Flipping another page, the sound of pages rubbing against each other being the only sound in the library, Tsukioka continued reading in utter silence, as time just ticked away.

_Plop._

The sound came from nowhere. It echoed slightly in the fairly large library, and Tsukioka gasped, almost falling back in her chair, and holding the book close to her chest.

"W-what was that?" she asked herself, squinting her eyes to see a book, open, and on the floor in the distance. It seemed ot have fallen from the shelf. Tsukioka let out a sigh as she stood up to go put the book back where it belonged.

_Patter Patter. Patter._

A sound that was reminiscent of a young child running around started to bounce off the walls and shelves. Tsukioka froze in place, listening to the sound continue on and on. When it finally stopped, she took a deep breath and placed the book back on the shelf where it had fallen.

"I'm just hearing things..." she told herself, "Things like ghosts and whatnot just don't exist. I'm hearing things, I'm hearing things..."

She kept repeating that line to reassure herself, but she was starting to doubt her own words. She returned ot her table and remembered the book she was reading. It was a ghost story.

"S-so, I'm just deluding myself, right?" she asked, as if wanting a response. "Maybe I should just go home."

_Thud._

Tsukioka had shivers go up her spine at the sudden loud noise, her hair nearly shooting out in every direction like a shocked manga character.

"Um... Is anybody... there?" she asked out into the empty building. It was silent for a solid minute. "I-I guess not. I'm just tired, right?"

She grabbed the keys to lock up the build and was heading toward the doors...

_Thud! Thud!_

The sound of about a dozen books falling.

"Fine! I can't ignore that! Is someone there!?" she shouted, marching toward the direction of the sound.

Behind a shelf near the back of the library, a pile of books was shaking around. Tsukioka stood there for a moment, watching with a paranoid expression, until a young boy suddenly popped from the pile.

"Whoa!" Tsukioka shouted, falling backwards. "W-w-who are you?"

The boy, with green hair and purple eyes gazed at Tsukioka for a moment. He was wearing some brown shorts and a dark green T-shirt. He simply stared at Tsukioka, as if mesmerized by something. "Ah, I got it, you must be one of them!"

"Huh?" Tsukioka voiced her confusion, narrowing her eyes at the odd little boy before her. "What are you talking about?"

Her fear of the boy was decreasing as he spoke words that didn't make much sense.

"And listen to me! I'm speaking a language I don't even recognize! I wonder if the king did that. Pretty cool, huh?" the boy babbled on.

"Hold on a minute! Who the heck are you!?"

The boy fell backwards at Tsukioka's sudden outburst, shifting the books around. "O-oh... Sorry! My name is Spike, and I was sent here by the king himself to find the six prophesied heroes! Wait, that sounds pretty ridiculous, doesn't it? Aw, man! I should have started with something else!"

Tsukioka stood up, and was now looking at Spike like he was a psycho little kid.

"Oh, I got it! You wouldn't happen to know anyone b the name of Celestia, would you?" Spike asked Tsukioka, who gave him a stupid look.

"No. That's an odd name to be looking for."

"Ah, well to me, all the names I've heard so far sound pretty odd, so I guess I didn't notice."

"And in any case," Tsukioka started, "Why do you think I'm one of these 'prophesied heroes'?"

Spike stared at Tsukioka blankly for a few moments. "Oh... I was wondering why you weren't questioning it yourself. You can't see it?"

"Huh? See what?"

"The light. There's a dim light shining from your chest! That's how I was able to identify you as one of the six I'm looking for. I mean, they have to be _here _since the king is never wrong, and you stood out with that little light! So you really don't see it, huh? Well, no matter. Will you help me find the other five?"

Tsukioka blinked rapidly, "W-what? Even if I were to agree with such an insane story, school has ended! What if the other five aren't in after-school clubs?"

"After school clubs? Are you in one?"

"W-well... no. I'm not, but I'm odd like that."

Spike stood up and walked towards Tsukioka, looking her directly in the eye. Tsukioka looked down on him with a slightly frightened face. "Then it's fine. I just have a good feeling the other five are still here! We can just stop by every club until I see someone with the light inside of them, right?"

"Eh? By the time we look through them all, club activities might end. If we don't have a way to narrow it down, we'd be searching for days!"

"Oh, that's not good, huh? Let's see..."

Tsukioka put her hand on her head and sighed. She almost felt sorry for this kid, who she believed was delusional or something.

"If only I knew where the king's daughter was... She must be in this school, too."

Tsukioka started playing different scenarios in her head. When Spike said "king's daughter" a specific person who could play such a part came to mind. "Um, hey, kid. I know someone who makes me think of a king's daughter."

"Really? I wonder if it could be Celestia!"

Tsukioka had a smile on her face, but the corners were twitching. "Well, I'm not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? We'll just go to the art club."

"R-really? Then you'll bring me there?" Spike asked excitedly.

"Sure." The person Tsukioka was referring to was in her class, and this was the only reason she knew about her. She never spoke to this person very much. Well, Tsukioka generally doesn't speak to a lot of people. She locked up the library building and led Spike to the art club in the West wing of the school.

Standing outside the door with the plaque above it reading "Art Clubroom", Tsukioka opened her palms and motioned for Spike to go in. "Just call for a girl named Emi Yonagi, okay? I'll be on my way, then. Bye-bye." she said, waving her hand and walking away.

"W-w-wait! You're not going to introduce me to her? It would be odd for some random kid to suddenly ask for this person, wouldn't it?"

Tsukioka stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't speak to her much, either. Besides, if she were this Celestia person, wouldn't she be able to recognize you?"

"And if she's not!?"

Tsukioka was silent for a moment. She let out a sigh and turned back to face Spike. "Fine, I'll get her for you..." she said irritably. She opened the door, and into the silent room with canvases and little figurines placed everywhere. There weren't many people in this club this year. Tsukioka counted six, and four of them were painting or drawing. The other two were working with other various crafts. The air in the room smelled like paint and clay, to nobody's surprise. Tsukioka scanned the room and spotted the person she was looking for.

"Um... Yonagi-san! Excuse me, but can I see you for a moment?" she said from the doorway.

A head with dark hair, which had a blue sheen to it, turned toward the door. The very princess-like voice called out, "Yes? What is it?" It didn't seem that Yonagi had realized the person at the door was in her class, yet. Her dark blue eyes was what one would expect from a woman of her beauty. Her assets were pretty fine, too. Tsukioka looked back at Spike, who was obviously drooling over the girl walking towards them.

"Hmph..." Tsukioka looked at Spike like he was a true idiot indeed. Just when she was going to scold him, he stopped gawking at Yonagi and looked at Tsukioka seriously.

"That is certainly not Celestia."

"It's not?" Tsukioka asked, not very surprised. "How do you know?"

Spike looked back at Yonagi who was now standing at the doorway. "What is it?" Yonagi asked the two, "Oh, you're Tsukioka-san, right? Aren't we in the same class?"

For some reason, this girl came off as a little snooty.

"That is, this boy here wanted to talk to you." Tsukioka explained, backing off a little.

"Hey,wait, book girl!" Spike shouted. Tsukioka's eyebrow twitched at the weird nickname. "This girl isn't Celestia! She has-!" He was cut off by Yonagi-san getting closer to him. His entire face lit up red extremely fast. "W-well... I mean... from her chest..."

That came out wrong.

"Cute kid, isn't he?" Yonagi laughed, "In any case, Tsukioka-san, why did he want to talk to me?"

Tsukioka didn't immediately replied. She was figuring out what Spike was trying to say. She got closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Does she have the light?"

Spike was dazed, but he still nodded carefully. Tsukioka shot up, "You've got to be kidding me!"

It couldn't be that convenient, could it?

"Excuse me, you three, but what is going on here?" a mature voice asked. The three turned their heads toward the direction the voice came from. A beautiful woman with long, light hair stood there. It was the principal, Amane Izumi.

"Ah, Principal! I'm sorry, this kid was getting carried away." Tsukioka tried to explain. Amane looked at Spike, and asked for his name. She took notice of his odd hair and eye colors.

"Ah, my... my name is Spike!" he said. Amane smiled gently, looking at the two girls.

"You three, I wish to see you in the staff room, okay? Follow me."

"Huh?" all three of them voiced their confusion. Spike ran up to the woman. "Ah, ah, you're the principal? Well, you see, I can leave now if you need me to!"

"No, Spike, it is very important that you stay. There is something we need to discuss after all."

"There is?"

She looked down at the boy. "My father sent you here, didn't he?"

The four continued walking to the faculty room.

"Princess Celestia!?"


	3. Open Eyes

[Chapter 2: Open Eyes]

Sitting in the faculty room were four people. Tomoko Tsukioka, Emi Yonagi, Spike, and Amane Izumi. No one else seemed to be there, for some reason, and that was quite odd, but nobody cared to comment on that fact. "So, Spike, I gather these two have fragments within them? You see them as two of the six prophesied heroes?" Amane asked.

"Y-yes, Ma'am!" Spike immediately responded. His entire body was shaking nervously. Probably because he has found himself in the presence of the Princess Celestia, the king's daughter. "U-u-um... would you happen to know where the other four are?"

Amane shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid I do not, but it seems you are able to spot them out. How?"

Tsukioka was simply dumbfounded by the conversation. This couldn't possibly happening right now, right? That was probably her thought. While, next to her, Yonagi was confused beyond all reason.

"Well, you see, I just see a dim light shining from within them." Spike explained.

"E-excuse me, could someone explain what is going on here?" Yonagi asked.

"Never mind that," Amane said, "It's just the plot moving forward." She took a sip from a tea cup that was lying before her. Spike had set it on the desk before anyone realized it. "In any case, I cannot make a move in this situation. After all, it might endanger my position. However, Spike, if you can spot the heroes so easily, I wish for you to take Tsukioka and search for them. Is this understood?"

Spike nodded rapidly. Tsukioka looked at Amane as if she were insane. "Y-you've got to be kidding me, right?"

"No, Tsukioka-san, I am not. This is a very serious matter. If the darkness leaks out too much, it could soon envelope this world. It can take control of people, even machines and inanimate objects!" Amane explained, then took a sip of her tea. "And as for you, Yonagi-san, you can return to club activities for now. Just be prepared, as I may call you in sometime in the next few days."

Yonagi had the biggest expression of confusion one had ever seen. "Y-yes, Ma'am..." she said before leaving the faculty room and returning to the art clubroom.

The door closed, and Tsukioka was left with Spike and Amane.

"It will be up to you two to find the others who have been given this strange light. I will explain further from there."

"Sounds like some sort of Choose Your Adventure book..." Tsukioka muttered.

Amane looked at Spike for a moment. "Spike is already odd in appearance, his name will only make him stick out more..." she said, almost as if disappointed.

"Wait, what!? What is that supposed to mean!?" Spike shouted back. He shut himself up and sat down. After all, he was in the presence of the princess.

"Oh, I've got it. Spike, from here on out, you're name while you stay in this world will be Hirokazu. Understood?" Amane told him. Spi- Er... Hirokazu nodded. "Now, you two, go!"

With those words, Spike... Hirokazu? Hirospike? Ahem, Hirokazu couldn't help but think this woman is just like her father. Tsukioka followed Hirokazu outside the faculty room and into the hallway. "So, what do we do?" he asked casually.

"What are you asking me for? I'm just really confused right now... I've never even read a novel more confusing than this! Ah..." Tsukioka looked out the window. "Is this 'truth is stranger than fiction' in its truest form? Is that it. Oh, cruel God, what am I doing in this crazy plot?" Her manga-esque crying was more ridiculous than the situation she found herself in. As she gazed out her window, she noticed a classmate running a few laps on the track field. It wouldn't normally intrigue her, but this person was an interesting character. "Is she on the track team?" Tsukioka wondered to herself. Well, it didn't surprise her. This girl was really fast.

"What are you looking at?" Hirokazu inquired, hopping up next to Tsukioka and looking out the window as well. "Huh?"

"Nothing." Tsukioka replied, brushing it off and continuing down the hall.

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"Home." was the blunt reply. Tsukioka strode down the hallway, trying to get away from Hirokazu.

"Home!? But what about Celestia's orders!?"

Tsukioka stopped abruptly and spun around to face Hirokazu. "Listen, you and the Principal are both nut jobs! I don't give a damn about anything that happened! I'm almost tempted to call the police, but I'd rather play the part of a supporting character, thank you. I'll just leave her crazy ramblings to you, Hirokazu-san! Good luck!" she shouted rather angrily before turning back around and trying to get away.

"Wait up!"

"Besides, even if we were to find the 'other heroes' most of them will probably be going home soon, anyway! You know how late it's getting?"

Hirokazu sped up and tackled Tsukioka to the ground. "Listen, listen, listen! I understand why you think we're crazy now! We go against the common sense of this world, right? I understand, I get it! Just listen to me! I was sent her by King Galaxia himself! An ancient artifact has broken itself form it's very own seal, and the darkness will start leaking out trying to devour the world! This is urgent! Dangerous! Important! Why won't you listen to me!?"

"Ah! Get off of me, you little psycho!" Tsukioka retaliated. And suddenly a light started emitting from her chest. "What?" It shot out, a trail of purple sparkles twisting around her neck, eventually reaching her forehead. Hirokazu was shot backwards as light started emitting form all places of her body.

"Whoaaaaa! Is this the true power of the chosen heroes!?"

When the light died down, Tsukioka appeared in a different "form." Her long, dark hair now had a deep purple stripe in it. Her eyes' coloration was slightly different. She was wearing a puffy, fancy-looking dress with different shades of purple, decorated by many frills. "Seriously, this is a stupid outfit..." On her forehead was a tiara, and in the center was a small spike which was crowned with a small purple gem. A staff was in her right hand. It was a simple dark red rod with an orb at the end, being circled by a few light green rings moving around. Inside the orb was an image of three purple sparkles. Her legs were dressed up with purple and pink stockings, and she was wearing bright purple shoes that seemed suited for a royal ball. "Hey, Hirokazu, what the hell just happened?"

"T-this is incredible! This is the true form of that light I saw! This must be one of the six lights that sealed the artifacts darkness. I'm impressed! Totally and completely blown away!" Hirokazu rambled on.

"This outfit is really bugging me. How do I turn this thing off?"

Hirokazu tilted his head a little, a large question mark appearing over his head. "No clue. I've never actually seen such a thing happen before. All I can tell you is you now contain one of the six lights required ot seal the artifact's darkness away, and that's what gave you this. You probably have some magical abilities to go along with it." A smirk appeared on his face. "I can't tell you anymore until you gather the other four light-bearers."

Tsukioka gave Hirokazu a death glare before letting out a heavy sigh. "Fine. I'll listen to your crazy crap for now. But don't think this means I'll believe all that prophesied, darkness, whatever. For now, I just want to figure out what happened and get you off my back. Got it?"

"Good, because I've already spotted the next one."

"What?"

Hirokazu nodded and pointed out the window. "It'll be okay to find the others tomorrow if needed, but that girl you were looking at out the window had a light emitting from her. It was pretty cool .It trailed behind her and was like a rainbow!"

Tsukioka gave Hirokazu a blank look. "But, now, I'm not going to go talk to her dressed in this get-up. We need to figure out what just happened."

Hirokazu started walking toward the track field. He looked deep in thought. By the time he and Tsukioka got outside, she was in her school uniform.

"Eh?" Hirokazu looked at her confused. Tsukioka was confused by Hirokazu's confused face. Confusion! She looked down, noticed she wasn't wearing her strange outfit anymore, and started panicking.

"Ah, what!? What happened!? Where did it go?" she said. Letting out a sigh, "I guess its a good thing, but I'd rather it not do that to me. Okay, so the one with the light inside of her, it's that girl, right?"

Tsukioka pointed at the track field, at the girl running faster than anyone else. Hirokazu nodded upon seeing her. "Yeah, she has the light inside her."

"Her name is Amelia Misora. She's in my class, just like Yonagi-san was. Hey, don't you think that's just a little convenient?" Tsukioka asked doubtfully. Hirokazu shook his head. "Alright. I'll call her over in a minute."

They watched on, Misora ran faster than everyone else. Her red hair flowing behind her back, tied in a ponytail, and her golden colored eyes filled with boundless determination.

"She's serious." Hirokazu admired. Tsukioka nodded, just gazing at Misora. While Misora was running, Tsukioka asked one of the other track members to grab Misora for her. After Misora was done running and doing some stretches, taking a sip of her water, the track member walked up to her and directed her toward Tsukioka.

"What's up?" she asked, walking up to Tsukioka and Hirokazu.

"Uh... well..." Tsukioka started babbling. She didn't actually know what to tell Misora, after all. "M-Misora-san, that is..."

Hirokazu spoke up in Tsukioka's stead, "Misora-san! I request you... uh, come to the principal's office tomorrow after school!"

"Is that so?" Misora asked doubtfully. "Why is that, pipsqueak?"

Hirokazu's face turned a little red, it seemed from embarrassment, "Hey! It's a request from the Princess herself!"

Tsukioka's face turned pale as she looked at Hirokazu with a distressed expression. _You idiot, _she thought, _that just sounds weird!_

"Princess?"

"H-he means the principal! She asked to see you in the faculty room after school tomorrow! I-I'll be there, too! So, we're just informants." Tsukioka explained. Though, Misora was still suspicious. She looked at Hirokazu, wondering about his odd hair and eye colors.

"I don't really get it, but whatever. I guess I'll see you then." Misora said, running back to the track field and getting ready to run some more.

A hefty sigh was let out by Tsukioka. "Man, you've got to be more careful about what you say, Hirokazu."

Hirokazu nodded. "Sorry, sorry. It'll take some time to adjust to this world, you know?"

"So? What now? There's still three more wandering around somewhere, right? Any idea where they are?"

"Nope. But I'll go on a look out!" Hirokazu announced, running off.

"Hey, w-wait a minute! Where do you think you're going?" Tsukioka shouted out, following the running little boy. He was running faster than Tsukioka had anticipated. "Damn it!"

Hirokazu ended up getting lost in the school. He wandered down several halls, but couldn't quite tell where he was. As he walked, he scratched his head. "Ah, I shouldn't have left Tsukioka-san behind, huh?" He laughed it off and continued down the hall. "I'll just ask someone, then..." He stopped in front of a classroom, with a piece of paper taped to the door.

"Animal Lovers Club."

"What's that?" Hirokazu asked out loud.

He reached out to open the door of the room. However, before he was able to open it, it opened all on its own very quickly. Well, not on its own. A boy was standing there. "That's it for today's club activities, then! See you tomorrow, everyone. And thank you again for your contributions Kobi-san." the boy said. He turned his head and started walking forward, but suddenly stopped when he noticed Hirokazu. "Huh? Do you need something?" The aura this boy was giving off was certainly an upperclassman aura. He came off as someone dependable.

"N-no... Not... really..."

There were short pauses in what Hirokazu was saying as he gazed behind the upperclassman. There was a faint light shining from within the classroom that was claimed as the Animal Lovers Club's clubroom.

"Actually, I wanted to see this club." Hirokazu finally told the the boy in front of him.

"Oh, really? But, you're still in elementary, aren't you?"

"Huh? W-well, despite this appearance, I'm the assistant to the principal here! Yeah, kind of an unpaid intern thing. Anyway, I was thinking I'd like to join this club when I eventually got to high school."

The boy's face lit up in that moment. "Glad to hear it! I'm the president of this club, Yuki Kyousuke. Please come in. We don't have many members, but the few members we do have are very hard working. It's like... Quality over quantity, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Oh, and my name is Hirokazu."

As Kyousuke led Hirokazu into the club room, the light from within grew stronger. But only for Hirokazu. He was the only one who could see it, after all. It was coming from another girl, who was holding a small, white rabbit. The girl had long, strawberry blonde hair. Her kind eyes were a sky blue. She had small, pink lips that were curled into a gentle smile as she pet the rabbit.

There were two other members, but Hirokazu paid them no attention as he focused on the pretty girl with the rabbit.

"Huh, did Bruticus grab your attention?" Kyousuke asked.

"Bruticus?" Hirokazu parroted.

"Yeah, the white rabbit. It's name is Bruticus."

While that wasn't what Hirokazu was focused on _at all_, he still nodded. Taking interest in the rabbit will get him closer to the girl. As he was nudged toward her by Kyousuke, the girl took notice of him and blushed slightly for no reason.

"Hello," she whispered shyly, "w-what's your name?"

Hirokazu looked up at her, her sky blue eyes shining brightly. "Hirokazu."

The girl brushed some hair behind her ear, and then continued to talk in a whisper, "My name is Hanako Kobi..." She looked down at the rabbit, and held him out a little, the rabbit's feet dangling down. "T-this is Bruticus. D-do you want to pet him?"

"Y-yes, I would." Hirokazu accepted.

_This girl is pretty awkward... I'm not even sure how I'm going to tell her anything anymore... Maybe I should have answered differently to that Kyousuke person._

Those were Hirokazu's thoughts as he placed his hand on the small, white rabbit and stroked its back. Its nose twitching the entire time.

"Hirokazu!" Tsukioka shouted into the Animal Lovers clubroom. Everyone looked directly at her, and she blushed slightly, pushing her glasses up. "Er... I-I need to talk to you for a second."

Hirokazu stood there for a moment before hurriedly nodding.

Out in the hall, the two were huddled together as Tsukioka scolded him. "Don't just run off on your own like that, okay?! It's really important that you stick with me for now. I don't want you making dumb mistakes just because you're from another world."

"I got it, but there's another one in there."

"What?"

"The girl holding the rabbit. I think her name is... Hanako?"

"Kobi-san?"

The pattern continued. Kobi was also in the same class as Tsukioka. She was very soft spoken and didn't talk to anyone very much. During lunch, she'd go to the clubroom, since it's empty even during the day, and eat a light lunch while talking to the rabbit and guinea pig they had in there.

"Yeah." Hirokazu responded. Tsukioka sighed and walked into the clubroom, everybody still gaping at her.

"S-sorry about that. I have a message for Kobi-san." she said stiffly. "Y-you need to come to the principal's office after school tomorrow. That is all..."

And with that, Tsukioka pushed up her glasses again, turned around, and shuffled out of there. She made a run for it as soon as she was out the door, and grabbed Hirokazu's arm while she was at it.

When she stopped, she and Hirokazu were standing in front of the auditorium, panting. The Orchestra Club would be in there practicing at the time.

"_Huff... _Seriously, Hirokazu, that was embarrassing... _Huff... _From now on, just stick with me when you're not with the princess or whatever."

"Will do... _Huff..._"

After that brief exchange, and getting their breathing under control, they could hear the orchestra start playing from within the auditorium. Tsukioka enjoyed the sound all the instruments created together. It was a sooth sounding piece. Peaceful, tranquil...

These were the words that came to mind when Tsukioka heard it. She may not be musically talented,but she did hear a trombone that was playing a little off from everyone else. It just seemed more rambunctious than the rest of the instruments, which were keeping a steady beat. The soothing music poured from the door, and Tsukioka was drawn in.

_If only I could take a nap in there for now... _she thought, but knew she couldn't. _But... it couldn't hurt to take a look, right?_

She pushed the doors open and wandered in, still listening to the wonderful music that eased her very core. Hirokazu followed her in, and with wide eyes, started tugging on Tsukioka's sleeve.

"Hey, hey! Look!" he shouted. Tsukioka placed her finger over her lips and glared at him for a moment. She then followed the direction he was pointing in and saw the trombone player, being a little wilder than everyone else. "She has a light." Hirokazu whispered.

"Her?!"

This girl was in a different class, unlike all the others. Her name was Fukiko Shiraishi. She had medium-length light brown hair. Her eyes were a deep blue, like a dark part of the sea, and yet somehow managed to shine with a brightness unlike anything Tsukioka had seen. Her general appearance made Tsukioka think she was a happy and out-going person.

Tsukioka and Hirokazu took a seat and watched the orchestra play, keeping an eye on Shiraishi.

"We don't have time for this... Is there any way we can approach her now?" Tsukioka asked Hirokazu, who was beginning to doze off to the music. Tsukioka sighed and stood up, getting closer to the stage the orchestra was playing on, bright lights shining in her face.

Just then, the orchestra stopped playing.

One girl, in the center of everyone and holding a violin, stood up and turned to Shiraishi. "Fukiko! How many times do I have to tell you to play in line with everyone else?"

"Ease up, Manabe-senpai." one boy said.

"Yeah, we sound just fine either way, Senpai." said one girl.

Fukiko was still smiling. She laughed a little, "Sorry, I can't help it. It's just how I play. Everyone has their style, right?"

The girl called Manabe glared at Shiraishi. After sighing, she walked toward a violin case on the edge of the stage, right in front of Tsukioka, and shouted, "Club dismissed for today, then!"

Manabe looked down at Tsukioka with a scowl. "And what do you need?"

Tsukioka pushed up her glasses and blushed a little. "Uh... nothing much. I just need to pass a message to Shiraishi-san."

"Just call me Fukiko!"

Brief silence.

Shiraishi had run over at the call of her name and was smiling brightly in Tsukioka's face. She nearly knocked Manabe off the stage, which Manabe was clearly displeased with very much.

"Everyone calls me Fukiko! It's fine."

Tsukioka continued blushing as she mumbled, "A-alright, Fukiko... You need to come to the principal's office tomorrow after school... That's all."

Fukiko nodded. "Alright-y, then! Thank you for tellin' me!"

Tsukioka turned around and started heading out of the auditorium. However, right before she left, someone grabbed on to her arm. Tsukioka turned around just to be greeted by Manabe's endless scowl.

"What does the principal need with Fukiko, huh?" she asked doubtfully.

_Why does she sound so suspicious?! Isn't this a fairly normal thing?! _Tsukioka thought to herself as she watched Manabe's dark eyes burn with some sort of emotion. "I-I'm not really sure myself."

Manabe let go of her arm and turned back around with a "Hmph." then walked off. Tsukioka sighed with relief.

A few minutes later...

"In the end, we never found the last one, huh?" Hirokazu said dejectedly. "I guess that's mostly my fault, huh?"

"We wasted too much time. It's fine. I'm sure the principal... Your princess won't care too much if we missed one for today. We'll just find them as soon as possible."

This was on the way to the school gate. Most of the clubs had already gone home, and very few students remained on school grounds at this point. The chances of finding another "chosen one" so easily would be very slim.

And yet...

"Oh, oh, Tsukioka! There she is!"

Tsukioka looked at the school gate with squinted eyes. She could see a girl with blond hair tied back in a ponytail stand there. She wasn't wearing a school uniform, but rather, she was wearing blue jeans and a red T-shirt. Her eyes were bright blue.

"Um... hello? Can I help you?" Tsukioka asked the girl.

The girl looked back at her blankly before answering with an energetic voice, "No, I'm just checkin' out the school. I'll be transferrin' here tomorrow! My name is Abigail."

"Abigail? You're foreign?" Tsukioka asked.

"Yeah, me and my folks moved her just recently due to some family issues, I guess you could say."

"I see. Well... My name is Tomoko Tsukioka. Ah, I'll show you around tomorrow, if you'd like. Just stop by the principal's office after school."

"That will be mighty fine, thank you. I suppose I'll stop by then!"

Hirokazu was in awe of how smoothly Tsukioka had handled that, after spending most of the day blushing and moving awkwardly. When asked about it later...

"I was tired and ready to get it over with. Just go back to your princess and I'll see you guys tomorrow."

And that was that. The chosen ones were now sleeping with their eyes wide open, but danger was lurking close by. Sadly, our chosen ones aren't morning people, it seems...


	4. Don't Wanna Get Out of Bed

[Chapter 3: Don't Wanna Get Out of Bed...]

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tsukioka's alarm clock kept going off, but she couldn't even bring herself to set it to snooze. She just lied in her bed and listened to the continuous beeping. She grumbled a little bit and rolled around until, finally, she hit the alarm clock and sat up, her hair a crazy mess.

Looking at the digital clock's display, she realized she'd be late if she didn't hurry to school. But, even though she was a star student, she didn't feel like going to school. _More trouble is waiting for me..._ she thought.

Even so, she found the strength to get up and get ready for school, albeit halfheartedly. "I'm off." she called out to her parents as she closed her front door and started walking sluggishly to school.

About halfway there, Hirokazu met up with her.

"What do you want?" Tsukioka asked him. He looked up to her with his kid-like, purple eyes.

"Nothing in particular, I guess. But Princess Celestia told me to keep an eye on you specifically."

Tsukioka sighed and looked back down at the young boy. "Why me?" she asked irritably.

"I don't really know myself. If it counts for anything, your light seemed a little stronger than the other girls. Maybe you have some hidden potential!"

"Shut up! I don't want to have hidden potential! I want to live my life like I have been! Leave me alone, already!"

"Haven't you only lived your life in a library up 'till now? Cooped up in there doing nothing but reading? You don't even have very many friends, do you?"

Tsukioka's irritation was starting to grow. "So what?! The books can be my friends, I don't need real friends. It only causes unnecessary problems and attention that I don't want!"

"Running around the school yesterday, it seems being a near-recluse in the school library has become unwanted attention all on its own."

"So? I at least don't have to hear about it! They can say whatever they want, as long as I'm left alone, I'm fine. You've done nothing but irritate me since we met, you know that?!"

"I'm just following orders from all the higher-ups. My boss, the King, and Princess Celestia."

Tsukioka turned toward the small boy and jotted a finger at his face. "Screw that! You're too young to have Eighth Grader's Syndrome, so shut up about all of this already! I don't know how you got Amane-sensei in on all this, but just keep me out!"

"But you saw the transformation yesterday! When you turned into a magical girl!"

"Like some kid's anime. Just leave me alone." Tsukioka said bluntly and started marching forward, a little faster as to leave Hirokazu behind. He bumped up his pace to catch up with her.

"Why won't you believe me?! We had an agreement yesterday, didn't we?" he questioned.

"I was hoping I'd wake up this morning and realize it was all some weird dream!" Tsukioka responded.

"Tsukioka-san! Just wait until you go through _one _fight, okay? Then try and tell me none of this is real, and that you shouldn't help out. If you want to leave then, fine. But then my world and yours will be in danger if you do."

"Fine."

"Promise? You're not going to yell at me about this later, are you?"

Tsukioka hesitated before answering, "I promise."

Later, in Amane's office, the six girls and Hirokazu were all gathered. Amane sat in her seat and scanned over the girls. "You six are the heroes meant to destroy the darkness, are you?" Amane sighed as she spun around in her seat to look out the window behind her. "It's a little hard to believe, the six fragments of light entering girls like you. I feel a little bad making you do this, but it's for the greater good of both our worlds after all."

Amelia Misora was starting to question her principal's sanity. "Um... Amane-sensei? What are you saying exactly?"

Emi Yonagi as well, "Didn't I hear most of this yesterday? Tsukioka, can you explain this?"

"I thought I was goin' to get a tour of the school." Abigail commented. "What is the principal sayin' all of a sudden?"

As Hanako Kobi shrunk back a little, Fukiko Shiraishi stepped forward. "But doesn't it sound amazing guys?! It's like we're in some super cool anime! C'mon, be happier about this!"

Despite Fukiko's bright attitude, everyone else seemed confused and, in Tsukioka's case, irritated.

"It is natural you girls wouldn't believe me so soon, but you'll have to trust me. You'll know soon enough what I mean." Amane explained calmly. "For now, why don't you girls go run the track together and get to know each other a little better? It's important, after all."

They didn't really understand, but nevertheless, the six girls went to a classroom to change into their gym clothes and were preparing to go run the track together. The room was filled with an awkward silence for quite some time. Then Abigail was the first to speak up.

"That principal of yours is mighty odd..." she muttered. Tsukioka sighed irritably and sat down with a book in her hand after she finished changing.

"This sounds really fun, though, right?" Fukiko exclaimed. "Seriously guys! Isn't it fun to make new friends like this? The circumstances may be weird, but that just makes it more fun!" She finished getting dressed and couldn't sit still.

"Maybe..." Emi replied. She was about to take off her skirt and put on the bloomers, but then, "Girls, do you feel we're being watched?"

The other five gave Emi a strange look, and then Tsukioka, once again, sighed. "Maybe it's Hirokazu waiting outside the door. Hold on."

She stood up, placing the book on the desk and striding over to the front door of the classroom. She slid it open just a crack and was met immediately with a peeping eye.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Tsukioka shouted, falling backwards. A voice muttering, "Crap!" could be heard from the other side of the door, and Amelia dashed out the door, having already gotten dressed and looked around.

There was a peeping tom, for sure, lying on the ground, looking up at Amelia with a frightened expression.

"O-oh, hello." he greeted her with a dry laugh, "I was just heading over to my club and- GAH!"

Amelia drop-kicked him down the hallway. The boy's face skid across the floor and landed at the feet of another boy.

The other boy was a tall one with really short, brown hair and brown eyes. "Natsuki," he said to the boy at his feet, "Did you get caught peeping _again_?" The tall boy was looking at Natsuki with a sense of pity.

Natsuki got to his knees and made a crying kissy-face as he spoke to the taller boy, "Ah, Gunsha, but it was so worth it! Haven't you had _dirty _thoughts about that library girl before? She's a common character type, after all!"

Gunsha, the taller boy, blushed, if only slightly. Then with a stern expression and a sigh, he placed one hand against his forehead and said, "Honestly, if you're going to peep, try not to get caught. People already find it odd I still hang around you." His deep voice carried down the hallway where the six girls were watching with various expressions across their faces. Half of them with beet-red faces due to the knowledge this Natsuki boy saw them undress.

"You stay because I'm your precious friend who you would do anything for, right?" he questioned, holding out the last syllable as much as possible.

Gunsha hesitated and responded simply, "More like I just can't get rid of you after all these years."

"How cold!" Natsuki shouted.

Gunsha then looked up, his eyes hidden behind the gleam of his glasses. "Oh, sorry about that. I'll make sure to tighten his leash so it doesn't happen again." he told the girls. He then proceeded to pull a leash from his pocket and tie it around Natsuki's throat, tightening it to where Natsuki's face turned blue. Then he dragged Natsuki away, with Natsuki looking like an abused puppy.

"Who... were those two?" Amelia, dumbfounded, asked. She then looked at the other girls, who all shook their heads.

Meanwhile, in the school gym...

Hirokazu was watching a boy shoot hoops. He seemed pretty good, and Hirokazu was astounded. Even so, the boy he was watching wasn't on any sports teams

"Hey, boy," the student looked at Hirokazu. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he dropped the ball as if his arms went numb. He continued talking as he walked out of the gym, "Be careful now. There's something scary in this gym."

Hirokazu was confused, cocking his head as he watched the student leave.

"S-something scary?"

The more Hirokazu thought about it, the more frightened he got. Just then...

"**GAAAAAAH!**"

A scream that seemed like it could be heard from all around the school came from the gym.


	5. Splash of Cold Water

[Chapter 4: Splash of Cold Water]

"Bah! Nothing like a nice cold drink after a run like that, right girls?" Amelia announced rather loudly after the six ran around the track about four times. They sat down, taking a break, all panting and sweating.

"All this sweat is very unattractive, you know." Emi complained.

Tsukioka dropped to the ground, feeling like she was going to throw up. Of course, she wasn't used to running like that, holing herself up in a library all the time. Wiping some pained tears from her eyes, she looked at the other five girls. "Hey," she spoke with a strangled voice, "Weren't we supposed to get to know each other while running? The only thing I learned was that I nor Kobi-san can run very far without tiring and that Misora-san is really fast!"

"Oh, sorry." Amelia laughed. "You guys should catch up, then, if you want to get to know me."

"That's not the issue." Tsukioka continued speaking in a strangled voice as she attempted to stand, "The issue is that we should just all go at a nice, evenly pace and talk! If we can't talk on the track then we'll take this to the library so we can all sit down!"

"Just so you can dig your face in a book and ignore us, library girl?" Amelia responded harshly. "Nah-uh. No thanks. I wouldn't be able to breathe in that dusty old building, much less try to get to know everyone."

"Besides," Abigail spoke up, "Why are we takin' what the principal said so serious like? It sounded to me like a whole bunch of crazy talk."

Tsukioka was catching her breath and was able to add a hint of irritation to her next words, "Even so, this is the only way we're going to get that stupid little kid off my back, so if we just play a long for now and listen to Amane-sensei, everything will be fine. No trouble, all right?"

"Are you a teacher's pet?" Emi asked in a snobbish tone. "Honestly, we should report this and get the principal fired. This can _not_ be okay."

"No, I'm not a teacher's pet," Tsukioka answered with more irritation, finally breathing regularly, "I just don't want to spend so much time with a principal and kid with Eight Grader's Syndrome, a jock, and a preppy girl! I just want to get whatever this is over with as fast as possible with as little trouble as possible! So if you will just cooperate with me, we'll be perfectly fine, go our own ways, _and never have to talk to each other ever again! _Okay?"

Hanako Kobi and Fukiko Shiraishi were awkwardly standing on the sidelines. As Hanako continued to shrink at the raising voices, Fukiko tried to intervene. "H-hey, guys, can't we just all be friends here? Who cares about our crazy principal? It's fun like this, isn't it?"

"Oh, shut it, Shiraishi!" Emi snapped at Fukiko. Fukiko shrunk back with Hanako while the others stood there, glaring at each other.

"If that's the case, library girl, we can just ignore each other now. The principal can't really _make _us talk to each other like this. We already _were _going along with it." Amelia scoffed.

Tsukioka narrowed her eyes, and actually started to look kind of like a thug. Though, her frail-seeming body made sure that she couldn't look entirely like a thug. "Fine then." she sighed irritably. "Let's just part ways here. I was in the middle of a really good book when that weird boy interrupted me yesterday, anyway!"

"That's fine with me!" Emi agreed angrily. Amelia was already storming off. In the end, Hanako and Fukiko were left alone at that spot. Hanako seemed like she was going to cry.

"Geez, we should at least try to get to know each other before yelling at one another like that. Don't you agree, Hanako?" Fukiko asked in as cheerful tone as possible. Her smile was strained, but she was trying her best to cheer Hanako up. "You haven't said much have you? Well, if the others are going to be so grumpy, then you and I can become friends, all right?"

Hanako nodded slowly. "That doesn't sound too bad." She could sense Fukiko was a genuinely nice person, after all. "M-my name is Hanako Kobi, and I'm in the animal lover's club."

"Animal lover's club? That sounds pretty cool! Hey, can I come visit sometime?" she held out a hand as she stood up. "Fukiko Shiraishi. Just call me Fukiko, 'kay?"

"Oh, well in that case, just..." she started mumbling very quietly. She tried to hide her face behind her strawberry blonde hair. Fukiko leaned in and brushed the hair back, showing Hanako a beaming smile.

"Speak up." Fukiko said simply.

"In that case," Hanako repeated, "Y-you can just call me Hanako. And, yeah, you can come visit my club whenever you like." She reached out for Fukiko's hand, and Fukiko grasped Hanako's hand firmly and helped her to her feet.

"Feeling better?" Fukiko asked cheerfully. Hanako nodded slowly again. How could she not. It seemed almost impossible to be down in the presence of a girl like Fukiko Shiraishi.

Meanwhile, Tsukioka was looking for Hirokazu. She needed to tell him the deal was off.

"There's no way I'm participating in your little delusions!" she ranted to herself. "I'm going to find this kid and give him a good talking. Besides, shouldn't he be at school? What is Amane-sensei thinking?"

Tsukioka was storming around the school, checking everywhere she could think of to find Hirokazu.

"If he brings up that promise, so what? I'll just be a little harsh and he'll get over it. I mean, seriously kid... Grow up!"

As she continued ranting to herself she had nearly circled the entire school. "Geez! Where the hell did her run off to?"

She suddenly bumped into a strange looking boy. "Oh, excuse me, Miss. You wouldn't happen to be Tomoko Tsukioka, would you? Be careful around here. Strange things have been going on."

The boy rattled off all of that at break-neck pace and then dashed off.

"Stranger things have been happening..." Tsukioka muttered as she watched the boy run off.

"**GAAAAAAH!**"

A scream emitted from the gym. Tsukioka was very close, and without thinking, she started running in that direction. She didn't really want to think about it, but that scream was undoubtedly Hirokazu's.

"_Come on, kid, please be okay!" s_he thought to herself.

Entering the gym, which seemed empty, Tsukioka could feel her heart racing.

"Hirokazu!" she shouted into the empty gym, "You in there? Hey, are you okay?!"

_Crash._

Tsukioka turned sheet white at the loud sound right by her head. She slowly turned her neck and saw a basketball. It had been thrown so hard, a small crater was on the wall, and the basketball continued spinning inside of it for a moment before dropping to the floor and bouncing away. Tsukioka swallowed hard and examined the gym once more. "H-hey, Hirokazu! W-was that you? This isn't funny, kid!"

"Kid?" Hirokazu's voice carried through the gym. He stepped out into the middle of the floor without Tsukioka ever realizing where he was hiding. He had three basketballs floating around his head. His eyes were glowing red, and a dark aura seemed to surround him.

"W-what is this?" Tsukioka asked out loud.

"You're one of the heroes! I'll kill you!"

After shouting that, two of the basketballs went flying at Tsukioka, who somehow dodged them and fell to the ground outside the gym. Hirokazu started walking toward her.

"I'll show you! I'm not some little kid!"

A basketball loomed above Hirokazu's head. He glared down at the helpless Tsukioka with malicious intent. Gritting his teeth, the ball above hm began to spin furiously.

During all of this, Amelia and Emi were talking to each other somewhere near the gym.

"Who does she think she is, anyway?" Emi complained very loudly.

Amelia had brought over a couple cans of coffee from a nearby machine. The can made a small clicking sound as she pulled the tab. "Some teacher's pet, no matter how much she denies it. That library girl seriously pissed me off!" she shouted, taking a large gulp of coffee.

"Anyhow, we should be done with her now, right? We won't have to see her again?" Emi asked, almost worriedly.

However, the next even would push the first domino down. The chain reaction afterward started a long adventure for six normal high school girls.

A bright light seemed to explode from right outside the gym, along with Tsukioka's voice screaming.

"What was that?!" Amelia shouted. Fukiko, Hanako, and Abigail, all further away, still noticed the light and began running towards it. When they arrived, all they could see was a dust cloud, but it soon began to clear.

And when it cleared, they saw Hirokazu with several levitating basketballs and dark aura facing off one Tomoko Tsukioka.

Except, there was a deep purple stripe in her hair. Her eyes, wide open in shock, yet seemingly still flaming with determination, appeared a slightly different color than before. Her school uniform was replaced with a fancy-looking, puffy, frilly dress of all different shades of purple. There was a tiara on her head, with a small spike that was adorned by a purple gem. She had on purple and pink stockings, as well as bright purple shoes suited for a ball.

"This is... the same outfit from yesterday, isn't it? S-so it wasn't just a dream?" Tsukioka was talking to herself. "But, the staff?"

As soon as the staff came to mind, it appeared in her hand with a bright flash. The simple velvet red rod with an orb on the end, circled by a few light green rings. Inside the orb was an image of three sparkles.

"A-amazing!" Amelia shouted out. The other girls all stared in awe for a moment.

"I see," Hirokazu spoke, his voice a little deeper than usual. His now glowing red eyes narrowed at Tsukioka. "Now I'm sure of it. You're one of the heroes trying to kill me! Twilight Sparkle! I won't let you do it, dammit!"

"Twilight... Sparkle?" Tsukioka repeated those words. That was her new form's name. One of the six heroes of light...

Twilight Sparkle.


	6. True Awakening

[Chapter 5: True Awakening]

The smoke had cleared, and Hirokazu (possessed version) and Tomoko Tsukioka (Twilight Sparkle version) were facing each other. Hirokazu had his glowing red eyes narrowed at the girl before him. He sneered at his opponent. Tsukioka, however, looked at Hirokazu with wide-eyes, completely shocked at what was going on.

"_What the heck, what the heck, what the **heck**?! What am I supposed to do now?! I'm dreaming, right?! Hey, this isn't funny!" _All those thoughts were running through her head. Hirokazu raised several basketballs over his head, a dark aura emanating from him, and the balls he chose as weapons.

"Pathetic. _This _is one of the six heroes out to kill me? What a joke!" he shouted, on the verge of maniacal laughter, as he sent one of the basketballs flying at Tsukioka. Tsukioka dashed to the side to dodge it, but several more were being flung at her. She continued to run and roll away from them until she ended up behind the five other girls who had gathered around to see what was going on.

"Hey, don't hide behind us," Amelia shouted, "You'll get us killed!"

Tsukioka almost had tears in her eyes as she shouted back, "I have no idea what I'm doing!"

Another ball came flying at the girls, and Tsukioka crouched and cowered in fear. As she did so, the orb on the end of her staff lit up, with a dim, purple light. The ball seemed to be in suspended animation, floating in the air before the girls.

Tsukioka stood up and looked at the ball, then her staff, then back to the ball. "W-whoa..." she said under her breath. She held up the staff in both hands, closed her eyes tight, and started concentrating. She was focusing entirely on her staff and the ball before her. The ball started spinning furiously and eventually started moving in Hirokazu's direction.

Hirokazu clenched his teeth, and with a loud grunt held his hand out, which started emanating even more ominous aura. The flying ball was now devoured by dim purple light and dark shadows as it was struggling to move in either direction at about the mid-point of Tsukioka and Hirokazu. Then Hirokazu smirked and held up his other hand, a basketball behind him following its lead, and threw it at Tsukioka full-force.

"Dammit!" Tsukioka swore, seeing the ball come flying with half-open eyes. She started to panic in her head, trying to figure out what to do next. As she was fighting the first ball, the second ball was on a direct course for her head.

"At that speed," Amelia spoke up, swallowing hard and watching the fight with sweat drops on her forehead, "The ball is going to decapitate Tsukioka..."

The other girls all look horrified. More so when Amelia told them that.

One of the girls started running out in front of Tsukioka. She stood strong at the angle the second ball was coming at.

"Fukiko!" Hanako screamed out her new friend's name.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" Amelia screamed at her as well, but with a harsher tone.

Fukiko, with a smile on her face, focused on the ball coming straight at her. The ball was probably breaking the sound barrier at this point, and right before it made contact with Fukiko's forehead there was a large, pink flash of light.

The rest of the girls continued staring at the sight in awe. The ball had been stopped, still spinning against what it made contact with.

It was a hammer. The large hammer was pink and yellow and had the image of balloons on the side of the head. The person holding the hammer with both hands and pressing it against the still spinning ball was wearing an extra frilly pink dress. Her hair had completely puffed out and turned, big surprise, pink. She wore white stockings and her shoes were a bright blue.

"Whoa, sweet!" Fukiko cheered, "This is totally _awesome!_" Her enthusiasm about the situation left everyone else flabbergasted.

"Another one?!" Hirokazu said, losing his concentration for a brief moment, allowing Tsukioka to push the ball forward and smack him right in the face. He fell backwards and seemed to fall unconscious.

The five girls started cheering,but then something was rising from Hirokazu's body. It looked like a black smoke.

"Eh?" was the reaction from everyone. The black smoke started taking shape...

And formed a wind-up toy of black and gold coloring and a menacing face. It's wind-up key started turning as he slowly "charged" at the girls.

_**[Dark Shard 01: Klik]**_

"Damn you, heroes of light! I'll get you for this! Just watch me! As soon as I get over there, all of you will be begging for mercy!"

As Klik marched on, ever so slowly, Fukiko approached him and swung down her hammer with a blank look on her face.

"_Scary!"_ Tsukioka thought to herself.

In all the smashed bits, there was a small, deep purple crystal. Or, at the very least the shard of one.

"Ugh... what just happened to me? Huh? What? You guys... Fukiko?! Eh?" Hirokazu was starting to wake up, and, having been possessed by Klik, had no idea what was going on around him. Even so, he shook his head and crawled to the rubble that was previously Klik. "Ah, I see. It took me over, and you guys destroyed him. Ah! This is one of the shards! I need to give this to the Princess!"

"Hold on just a minute, squirt!" Amelia said, picking up Hirokazu by his collar. "Are you going to explain what just happened here or what?"

Hirokazu nodded furiously. "Y-yes, Ma'am! Let's just go see Princess Celestia and all will be explained, okay?"

Hurriedly going to the teacher work room to see Princess Celestia aka Amane, the girls and Hirokazu passed by the strange pair from earlier. Gunsha was still dragging Natsuki around with a leash, but Natsuki was now cooperating like some loyal dog, wagging his tongue and barking.

The girls gave them a strange passing glance and continued on.

"Princess! These girls retrieved one of the dark shards!" Hirokazu announced, charging into the teacher work room. "Lookie!"

He brought the shard over to Celestia's desk and placed it there. Celestia examined it closely.

"This is great news." Celestia told her loyal underling. She glanced over the six girls before her. "Now then, I guess I should properly explain what you six are getting into, shouldn't I?"

The girls were silent in anticipation.

"Long, long ago, six heroes of light – of harmony – sealed away a dangerous creature named Finis Omnium. When he was sealed, the six heroes of light also had to seal their powers. It was a sacrifice worth the harmony it brought about. So was formed the Eternity Gem, the artifact that came to this land and shattered. The powers of the past six heroes have been infused with you six girls, and the dark fragments, pieces of Finis Omnium's soul, are traveling around. And as they did to Spike, they will infuse their willpower and abilities into creatures stronger than itself, generally humans, as their normal bodies are quite incapable of much. Once we destroy them, the shard of the Eternity Gem they held will be dropped. We must get all the shards of the gem and quickly seal it back up."

The girls sat there, listening intently to this story, which sounded like it was out of a fairy tale. However, this was the girls' reality now.

"What happens if we don't get the gem back together?" Tsukioka asked.

Celestia was silent only for a moment. "Then Finis Omnium may find his way into this world." She took a deep breath, holding the shard up to the window behind her. "So, this mission is assigned to you six, under the names of the heroes you inherited."

"Twilight Sparkle," she said looking at Tsukioka.

"Pinkie Pie," to Fukiko.

"Applejack, Rainbow Dash," she continued to Abigail and Amelia.

"Rarity, and Fluttershy," to Emi and Hanako.

"You are this world's new six heroes of light. Do you accept your mission?" Celestia asked politely. Hirokazu looked at them worriedly. All six of them were seemingly thinking on the matter. It was Amelia who answered first.

"As if we have a choice, huh?" she laughed, putting her hand out. Fukiko and Hanako exchanged glances before putting their hands on top of Amelia's. Emi and Abigail reluctantly joined in. Tsukioka sighed.

"This is insane, really," she muttered irritably before placing her hand in, "But for the sake of the earth, I can't decline."

That day, it all began. The adventures of these six girls.

The story of _My Little Magical Girls_.


	7. Epilogue to AWAKENING Arc

[Epilogue to AWAKENING ARC]

"Bahahahahahahaha! Ba! This... this is too much! Gahaha!" King Galaxia was laughing hysterically and holding his forehead as he read a letter Spike had sent to him from the other world. "Hey, hey!" he called to the servant by his side, "Listen to this! Spike is saying the six heroes of light are a group of teenage girls! Gahaha! That joker! And, and he said my daughter is disguising herself as a _principal_! Bahaha! Oh, oh, oh, it gets better! That clown, Spike, was possessed by _Klik_! Of all the dark shards to be possessed by, he was possessed by the wind-up toy with an ego! This is way too much! What kind of story is that kid sending me. I'm sure the heroes are powerful people, right? Gahahaha! And my daughter, my royal-!"

The king had to stop laughing for a moment. He pulled out a few pictures that had been sent with the letter.

The first picture was of the six heroes of light and his daughter.

The second picture was of Spike standing outside the high school.

And the third picture was of Klik's shard.

A big drop of sweat formed on the king's forehead. He was at a loss for words as he scanned the pictures. "W-what... _What the hell is this?!_"

The servant beside him let out a sigh.

This world and the next, they are certainly full of surprises.

[Author's Notes]

Hello, everyone! So I finally finished the first arc of this fan fiction. My friend and I were sitting in a computer class one day, and I was writing a story about magical girls while there was nothing else to do. After a few days of discussion, somehow, this crazy idea came up. It's interesting, isn't it? I hope you all enjoy it. My friend is co-author and creative consultant here. By the way, the characters of Gunsha and Natsuki are supposed to represent us. (LOL).

A few words from my friend: "Please continue reading and share with your friends, too! And remember to leave reviews!"

Oh, yeah, reviews. They may help us better improve this story. So if you have _constructive _criticism, I'd love to hear it. If you can't be nice and polite about why we suck, or at least try to be, and suggest how we may improve on it, we may just ignore it.

Until next time,

_Daniel Schaffers_

**[NEXT ARC: NIGHTMARE ARC]**


	8. Prologue to NIGHTMARE Arc

[Prologue to NIGHTMARE ARC]

"Have you noticed anything strange?" Amane Izumi asked into the phone. On the other end of the line was her sister, Tsukiyo. "It seems that old artifact Father kept talking about it in this world now."

"Huh? I haven't noticed anything. But, Sis, is everything really okay? I heard those girls were unexpectedly attacked..."

Amane chuckled. "Well, you see, I think they can handle themselves. Those girls are tough."

Tsukiyo's voice shifted to a whisper, "Are they really the heroes of light?" There was a crashing sound in the background, and Tsukiyo let out a small squeak, being afraid of the noise.

Amane was silent for a brief moment, "Yeah. Tsukiyo, is everything okay with you? You sound worried about something?"

"N-no, I'm fine. Really." Tsukiyo replied hurriedly. "Uwaaaaah!"

"H-hey! Tsukiyo! What happened?"

In Tsukiyo's house, she had been hiding in the closet from _something. _The door flew open, the light from her room flooding in, and a tall, shadowy figure stood there.

"No... play...ing...prin...cess... Let...me...in..." the shadowy figure moaned.

"No! Stay away!" Tsukiyo screamed back at it.

"Tsukiyo!" Amane's voice rang from the phone speaker.

Then dead silence, from both sides.


End file.
